All we know
by featherkitten
Summary: The Enterprise's family gets invited to Yorktown while the Enterprise is being fixed. Slight AU, Amanda and Pike still alive. Prompt this is based on inside. Edit to summary: when I first wrote the summary I had forgotten to say that Amanda and Pike were still alive in this story, that's why there's comments asking me to indicate it.
1. Chapter 1

The crew of the Enterprise is still on Yorktown awaiting the completion of their new Enterprise. As a thank you Starfleet invites the crew's family to stay in Yorktown until they set sail (If they wish). The triumvirate has to deal with their parents in person for the first time in a while. , Joana, Ambassador Sarek, and all get to meet each other… It should be an interesting time for the boys.

by inuhimesblog

* * *

Jim followed the other members of the Enterprise towards one of Yorktown's docking bays. As horrible as it made him feel he regretted not saying no when Starfleet asked if it was okay to invite his family. At least his step father was no longer around.

Spock and Bones caught up with him as he walked, both seamlessly matching his footing. "You do not seem to be in any particular rush," Spock commented.

Kirk grinned at Spock's proper usage of an Earth phrase. "Yeah. Well I have time don't I?" He looked between them. "What about you two? You don't have to slow down just for me."

"Yeah," Bones said. "Well it's not a long walk. You can tell us why you're so down on the way."

"What can I tell you?" Jim asked. "You know I don't exactly have the best family dynamic. What if this is a mistake? What do I even say to them?"

"Tell them their awful," Bones suggested.

"Perhaps confronting them is an important to your emotional recovery," Spock said.

"Spock agreeing with me, may wonders never cease," Bones said.

They greeted a passing Uhura and Chekov. It occurred to Jim that he didn't know a lot about many of his crew's family relationships. He knew a few didn't have families at all and wondered what they must be doing now.

It wasn't long until they reached the landing dock. Family of the Enterprise walked out of a ship, George Kirk Jr and Winona Kirk, Ambassador Sarek and Amanda, Pike, Ben and Demora, Joana with her mother and Bones' father among them.

George pushed Pike's chair and they made their way over to the trio. Winona, Spock's parents and Bones' family followed closely behind. Ben and Demora rushed over to Sulu. Jim smiled, watching them out of the corner of his eyes and seeing the kiss Ben gave Sulu.

"Admiral Pike," Spock said. "We didn't expect to see you here."

Pike smiled. "Cut the formalities Spock. I thought I'd greet the crew who saved Yorktown."

"We should tell make sure everyone knows you're here," Jim said.

"Those that don't know already will soon enough," Pike said. "Things spread fast here."

"We thought we might all go somewhere," Amanda said. "We were getting to know each other on the shuttle over here and why stop now?"

"That sounds great," Jim said. Bones and Spock voiced their agreement. Bones picked up a squirming Joana.

"I know some places," Bones said, trying to figure out where they could go with Joana. "We can decided on one after everyone's settled in." This statement quickly lead to everyone exchanging contact information. Jim wanted to ask what they had been discussing, if it had been about them but thought better of it.

For a moment Jim thought Winona would hug him but she kept her hands at her side instead. "It's really good to see you Jim."

Jim nodded mutely. He followed after Bones and Spock when everyone dispersed.

* * *

I like to think Starfleet would ask before the inviting the family because if I was a member of the Enterprise and my family was invited as a surprise it wouldn't go well.


	2. Chapter 2

Saavikam69: thanks. I don't think either of them needed to die.

Inuhime: thanks! I'm not sure yet either.

NaginiFay: Thanks. Yeah, I forgot.

Guest: no. The rest will probably be pretty canon complaint.

I love Janto: Jim will have time to figure that out.

Inuhime1: thanks for the fave and follow.

Noodleisasterous: thanks for the fave and follow.

ChosenChild: thanks for the follow.

MykeRed: thanks for the follow.

T'Miel: thanks for the follow.

inatepaz: thanks for the follow.

Does anyone know how old Joanna is supposed to be?

* * *

Bones' ex-wife Pam walked beside Bones, trailing two suitcases behind her until Spock offers to take one. She hands him the smaller suitcase that has animal stickers plastered on it, Spock and Jim assumed it was Joana's. Bones still held Joanna in his arms.

Bones' dad had left to get a drink with Pike and Bones wondered if what they had talked about on the way here. But not as much as he wondered what his dad and Ambassador Sarek had talked about. The events that had left the Enterprise in pieces? Having a son in Starfleet?

"Can we go to the Observatory?" Joanna said. "Dad took me to the last time I visited."

She smiled. "Sure, dear. We just need to drop the suitcases off first."

Jim put a hand on Bones' shoulder, pulling Bones' attention away from Joana. "Catch up with you later?"

It hadn't occurred to him that Spock and Jim weren't both dropping Joana off. When they had followed after them he had just assumed. He had hoped that they would show Joana around with him but didn't have the guts to bring it up.

"You sure?" he asked. "This won't take long." He could feel Pam's eyes on him but she doesn't say anything.

"Well okay," Jim said. He didn't have anything else to do but he hadn't wanted to interrupt Bones' family time. He knows how little there is of it.

"What about you Spock?" Bones asked.

"There are no engagements stopping me from me from further accompanying you and the idea is agreeable," Spock said.

Bones' lips twitched into a smile. "Long way to say you have nothing better to do."

Jim made funny faces at Joanna as they walked, Spock gave admiring glances that he probably thought were subtle. Joanna asked Spock what he did and she stared intently at him as he explained as simply as he could. It was a relief that they were getting along with Joanna as well as Bones had hoped.

"Have you been enjoying your leave?" Pam asked Bones. "I know you must be overdue for one."

Their work had kept them apart too much in the end. He had been afraid that Pam's work would cause her to cancel last minute. Maybe she was different now, Bones mused. It would be nice to be friends again.

"I'll say," Jim said. "We had to drag him from the ship last time."

"You're not one to talk," Bones said.

"Can we see the Enterprise?" Joanna asked.

"It's still in repair," Bones said.

* * *

It didn't take long to find the room. The key card glowed green when Pam slid it through the slot in the door. "Go ahead and choose one of the beds," Pam told Joanna when they entered.

Spock followed to set Joanna's suitcase down. It was spacious room. There was a remote for the screen on the wall and a small bird knick knack on the night table between the beds. Another door for what was probably the bathroom.

Bones came in, followed by Jim. He crouched down to be level with Joanna. "We'll see you soon darling."

"Okay dad. Bye Jim, bye Spock."

"See you soon," Pam said.

The trio said their goodbyes and filled out of the room. Bones grinned the whole way back.

* * *

I don't how I'm going to do Pam's character, she's shown in one of the comics apparently but I don't have that comic.


End file.
